


Northern Downpour

by vampiremiw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiremiw/pseuds/vampiremiw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palpatine has always loved his gungan apprentice, but--does Binks return his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Northern Downpour

Emperor Palpatine sat in his evil throne, aboard the second Death Star, flanked by his red-clad guards. He surveyed the fleet of star destroyers and tie-fighters swarming around his new base. The galaxy was his, and with this new Death Star, nothing would ever threaten that again. So why did he feel so empty?  
The emperor man sighed deeply, running his hands through his sparse hair.  
That was when he heard a noise behind him.  
“Excusin’ me bein’, mister emperor, sir,” the familiar voice behind him said.  
The yellow eyed man’s chest tightened at the sound of the one creature in the galaxy he wanted to see more than anyone else.  
“Binks.” He greeted, rising from his chair. He turned to see the now black clad gungan waiting at the foot of the stairs that led up to his evil throne. When Jar Jar had entered his service as his second apprentice, he had forgone the standard gungan garb of browns and taken on a more suiting black robe and cape, similar to the emperor’s own. “What is it?” the imperial man said.  
“Meesa was just a comin’ in to be checkin’ on how the counstruction wasa comin’,” the gungan man said, conversationally. His voice sent shivers down Palpatine’s spine. It made him think of the soft caress of the gungan’s fingers against his cheek, led his mind off to more… erotic situations as well.  
“It’s coming along fine, I suppose,” the hooded man said to his gungan companion.  
Jar Jar blinked down at him, studying his face in that special way the amphibious creature had. Almost as if Jar Jar could see more than Palpatine let on. But, it was only a daydream. The alien man couldn’t possibly return his feelings, could he?  
“But whata else is there bein’?” Jar Jar said knowingly.  
Palpatine hissed with a sharp intake of breath. Jar Jar always seemed to know just what he was thinking.   
“It’s just…” the emperor began. “I was simply thinking, of how when, I’m old and the whole galaxy has been conquered I-I will...” Could he trust the gungan to share his innermost thoughts with? They had been companions for a long time now, and had shared many deep secrets with each other, but he didn’t know if Jar Jar would understand. He decided to risk it. “I wonder if I will have anyone to share my empire with,” he said.  
He waited a moment with baited breath, waiting for the amphibious man’s reply. He waited to see if the creature would understand the way he felt about it all.  
“OOohh,” Jar Jar said. Paplatine sighed with relief. “Meesa thinks I be understandin’ what yousa sayin’ here. Yousa wonderin’ if….” Jar Jar stopped there and looked to the side. He blinked his strange antenna stock eyes and his ears flapped a bit, the way they did when he was nervous.  
“What is it Binks?” the wrinkled emperor man said.   
“Well, yousa be correctin’ meesa if I’m wrongin,” the fish man said. “But meesa thinkin’ yousa wonderin’ if maybe thersa more to life than all o’ this galaxy conqurin’ business.” Jar Jar’s voice dipped down low as he said it, growing husky and causing Palpatine’s stomach to flutter.   
“Why, Jar Jar,” the yellow eyed emperor breathed. “You’ve thought the same thing?”  
“Of course meesa has,” Jar Jar whispered quietly. He reached out a trembling, clawed hand to rest on the emperor’s face. It was scaly and warm and just as Palpatine had imagined that it would be. Could it be possible then? Did…. Did Jar Jar really return his feelings? He had never dreamed it could be so.  
“Binks,” the other male breathed. “I-I never……. Knew, you felt the same way.”  
“Conquerin’ the galaxy isa bein’ nice an’ all dat,” the other man said. “But thersa more that meesa be wwantin’ than that.”  
He slid his hand down to Palpatine’s neck and he shivered.   
“Like what?” the Palpatine man said.   
A light smirk showed on Jar Jar’s face as he leaned closer to Palpatine. Palpatine had never noticed just how much taller than him Jar Jar was. It was kind of hot. And with Jar Jar this close to him, he could feel the gungan’s hot breath on his face. He felt his pants growing tighter.  
“Like.. yousa.” Breathed the Jar Jar sexily.  
Palpatine couldn’t wait any longer. He leaned up to close the distance between them, pressing his lips against the gungan’s and earning a small gasp from his apprentice. He felt Jar Jar’s mouth form a smile as he wrapped his arm’s around Palpatine’s shoulders to pull him closer. Palpatine melted into the kiss, placing his hands on Jar Jar’s slim waist. He had always thought Jar Jar had nice hips and now they were even better than when he had only seen them. Palpatine slid out his tongue to lick at Jar Jar’s lips, asking for an invitation. The Gungan opened his mouth to let the emperor man slide his tongue in. Jar Jar tasted like fish and all the hopes and dreams he had given up on so long ago. And holy shit he had forgotten Jar Jar’s tongue was like fucking ten feet long.  
They broke apart to gasp for air, eyes locked on each other’s eyes and both grinning widely. Jar Jar’s cheeks were dusted with pink and he was blushing.  
Palpatine rested his head against Jar Jar’s shoulder, breathing in his wonderful fishy musk. He had longed for this moment for so long.   
“Jar Jar,” the imperial Palpatine began. “I.. I love you~  
“Meesa know,” Jar Jar said.  
“Excuse me, Emperor Palpatine,” a voice behind them said.  
Palpatine spun around, having entirely forgotten about the presence of his guards.  
“What is it?” he spat, trying to maintain his usual royal presence.  
“Well it’s just… me and Jeff?” the guard said, eyeing his companion. “We’ve been here the whole time and, you know, I’m very glad you have a personal life and aren’t just brooding in your chair but… Do you think maybe you could take it somewhere else?”  
Palpatine sighed. “I suppose,” the other male huffed. “Carry on, you two.”  
Emperor Palpatine and his new lover retreated to his bedroom where they made sweet love all night long.  
In the morning, when Palpatine awoke in Jar Jar’s arms, he could not help but feel that this was where he belonged. He had found someone to rule the galaxy with, someone alongside whom he could conquer the outer rim and destroy planet after planet with his new Death Star.   
Jar Jar blinked his eyes open, wrapping his arms tighter around Palpatine as he remembered the events of the night before. “Gooda mornin’, mister emperor sir,” Jar Jar said.  
“Good morning, Binks, my love,” the other male said, smiling widely. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes, meesa did,” Jar Jar said.   
As the Palpatine looked into his lover’s eyes, he knew there was no one else he ever wanted to wake up next to. He wanted to live the rest of his life like this. He knew there was only one thing left that to do.  
“Binks,” he said. “I, I k-know this is very sudden and all but… will you marry me?”  
“Of course meesa will,” Jar Jar said.


End file.
